Art Lee (Contestant)
Information * Label: The Geek * Gender: Male * Eliminated: TYI: Hide And Be Sneaky TYWT: Hawaiian Punch TYP: On The Trial * Place: TYI: 10th TYWT: 2nd TYP: 3rd * Team: TYI: Screaming Yeplings TYWT: Team Hamazon TYP: Zeroic Zeroes, Millionous Millions * Friends: Waldo, Boomer, Doris, Betty, Busling, Priscilla, Rooby, Scrumpy, Ecto, Gabby, ShiShi, and Scarlet O'Haira * Enemies: Nipper, O'Really, Liberty, Burnie, Tingaling Bio Total Yepling Island: * When Art Lee was dropped off on the island he quickly became known as the geek. Art Lee tried his hardest to make friends. In the cliff diving challenge, Art Lee jumped and was screaming the way down. In the end, his team lost, he was then given a marshmallow at the bonfire ceremony. By the third episode, Art Lee barely spoke. In the dodgeball challenge he was seen on the court a lot. However his team lost causing him to go to the bonfire ceremony. Art Lee painted at the talent show, he helped his team win. For the next few episodes he did not speak. Art Lee had to defuse a time bomb as his fear. He did not defuse it causing it to blow up in front of him. During the hunting challenge, Scarlet got into a major fight with Priscilla causing her to be upset. When she passed Art Lee, she told him to shoot her because she didn't care, however Art Lee responded saying that he was a deer and she was a hunter. Art Lee made it to the merge with a high chance to win. Passing through the merge, he did not speak as much. When the contestants were given a challenge that evolved them to hide from chef, Art Lee hid in an obvious place. This caused him to be one of the first campers to be sprayed by chef. He was then not given a marshmallow at the bonfire ceremony, causing him to go home on the boat of losers. Later Art Lee was seen voting for Purdy in the final two and picked her up win she won. He did not fall into the water, meaning he wasn't able to compete in season 2. Total Yepling Action: * As he was not competing, Art Lee was only seen in The Aftermath episodes. This caused him to be seen less. He was introduced by Betty in The Aftermath Show. He gave the audience a pleasant "Hello". He was later seen at the final two voting for Doris to win. Total Yepling World Tour: * After not competing a whole season, Art Lee was determined to win. The only thing in his way was newcomer, Boomer who was a big fan of The Total Yepling Cast. Her favorite contestant was by far Art Lee. When the contestants got into the plane they were given an order to sing. Art Lee (being pushed by Boomer in a cart) sang along to the first Total Yepling World Tour song: Come Fly With Us. When the contestants arrived at Eat-Chips, Art Lee was one of the contestants that chose to go through the Pyramid. He was one of the last contestants to come out leaving him to be on a team with all girls, Team Hamazon. He was excited since Doris was on his team and glad that Boomer was on a different team. That did not last long because when the three teams made it to beach-like area, Boomer and McNulty traded teams with Dustbin's approval. At the end of the challenge, Art Lee's team won leaving Scrumpy to leave first again. Art Lee was chosen to be in The Napanese Challenge leaving him to go into a ring with Boomer. By the next few episodes Art Lee wasn't seen as much. Art Lee later was seen singing in: Gypsy Rap. When the team lost, Art Lee voted for Boomer to go home. When Boomer found out she began bursting into tears. By the next episode, Boomer sang a song: Qui, My Friends. Expressing her feelings towards Art Lee. Later on, Boomer forgave him. Art along with Boomer was yelled at by Liberty in: Sea Shanty. By the final four, Art Lee became more friendly and more appreciative towards Boomer. She remembered his birthday and was happy for him. Burnie however, gave Boomer a fake picture causing her to think that Priscilla and Art Lee liked each other. This made Boomer really upset until Art Lee convinced her that the picture was fake. By the end of the episode, it was down to Art Lee and Burnie until Boomer ran to get Art Lee's birthday cake. The fire mixed in with the gasoline destroyed the plane causing Boomer to be eliminated immediately. Art Lee felt sorry for Boomer and agreed to take her with him to the final three challenge. She used her wheelchair to fly Art Lee to Hakiwi. Art Lee made it to the final challenge and chose Boomer and Waldo as his two helpers. He won several rewards to help him go through the challenge easier. However, Priscilla made it to the volcano first and threw her dummy into the lava. When the volcano erupted Art Lee was seen running beside Boomer into the water. Laughing at Dustbin for his boat sinking, Art Lee, along with the rest of the cast (minus Priscilla and Burnie) swam away from the area. Total Yepling Revenge of The Island: * In the first episode, Art Lee can be seen next to Boomer on the boat. Total Yepling Payback: * Art Lee arrives to the island on a plane being pushed off by Chef. Quickly after, Boomer jumps off risking her life to safe Art Lee. Art Lee was placed on The Zeroic Zeroes due to his weakness. This caused Boomer to burst into tears. During the first challenge, Boomer often cheered for Art Lee. He was pushed by Ecto in a bag and his team won. This saved him from elimination. In the next episode, Art Lee was constantly seen admiring Doris, annoying her. Later in that episode, Doris was eliminated causing Art Lee to be bummed. He was then determined to win for Doris even though she did not like him the way he liked her. During The Y Factor challenge, Art Lee did not sing but cheered for Boomer when she sang. His team lost, however, he was saved from elimination. In the jumping off the cliff challenge, Art Lee was too scared to jump, however, he did but his team lost again. He was safe. In the next episode, he knew many of the answers leaving Boomer to cheer for him. In the jail challenge, Art Lee was terrified to the many things that popped out during the challenge. His team lost. The Zeroic Zeroes also lost for the next several challenges. In the dress up challenge, he was not seen speaking at all. The next few episodes, The Millionous MIllions lost the challenges. Until one episode when his team lost. Art Lee was voted off leaving Boomer crying in The Peanut Gallery. This was until Dustbin announced that he was not eliminated but was switching to The Millionous Millions. Boomer cheered while Art Lee was seen miserable. Not long after, Boomer was voted off leaving Art Lee to be safe away from her. The next few episodes, he stayed away from Liberty due to her not liking him. She was then voted off during The Merge. Him and Gabby got along when it was the final four. She was then voted by herself, Betty, and Scrumpy causing her to take The Truck of Shame. She wished Art Lee good luck and then left. In the final three, Art Lee was ready to win in the trial episode. Betty created a good reason for him to go home making him go home. In the finale, Art Lee was on the side of Scrumpy and was cheering for Betty when she won. Trivia * Art Lee placed 10th in TYI and placed 2nd in TYWT * Art Lee wanted a stalker until he met Boomer * Art Lee likes Doris * Art Lee is a more main contestant in Season 3 * Art Lee was the only boy on Team Hamazon * Art Lee was the most popular contestant out of Art Lee, Burnie, and Priscilla * Art Lee also has more friends than he did in the first season * Art Lee paints really well